The Secret
by mill132343
Summary: What happens when Jan finds out about her mothers secret. Rated M for later Chapters and language. And this is my first fanfic so be easy. :)
1. She's Hiding Something

**The Secret**

**Chapter One: She's Hiding Something**

"Mother, do you know where my sweater is", yelled fifteen year old Jane Darling.

"In the dresser dear", she answered, as I ran towards me closet and changed directions. After I put it on I looked in the mirror I'm not the prettiest girl. I have dark brown hair down to my waist. Big green eyes that looks darker when I'm mad. I never thought much about how I looked before a few days ago.

I found out my mother was keeping a secret. I don't know what it is. Maybe about my birthday that was coming soon. It was a present or maybe a special person coming, hopefully. Now she's a different kind of person a mean kind that's a rock, only her rock crusher can see what is inside.


	2. Who is He?

**Chapter Two: Who Is He?**

** Did you have a fun tome at** **school Jan,** mom said as I ran by.

**Yes momma,** I said climbing the stairs to my room. I cross of the date on my calendar. This is last day till the circle, when I turn sixteen. That was the start of my routine, after I dressed in my evening clothes then tended my studies. Piano was an hour, I've been playing it since I was four. Never thought about anything well I was playing it. The music takes me away just like books.

**Jan can you get the cook books and your dolls for donation,** my mother's voice was weak which meant she was mad. I ran into the closet and found the books but couldn't find the dolls. "Fuck", I said as I looked again. 'Thud' a small black box fell and I saw it the label. It said 'Peter' in faint gold letters. Who was this peter person? I looked back and found the dolls and then graved the box.

**Here you go momma. **

**Thank you dear.**

**Mom can I please have a bit of quite time in my room?**

**Yes dear but don't be late for super.**

I ran off to my room and pulled out the box. It hadn't been open in a while only about a year or two ago but still dusty. In it was a book and a necklace with a brown acorn but when I looked closely at it I saw the hole.

**What the fuck!**

I thought but then I saw a gold coin and even more coins in a purple velvet bag. I opened the book and began to read.

The book told me about Neverland, the lost boys, fairies, Peter Pan and lots more. My mom wrote books but this was real I could tell a story of mums to a story from her eyes them selves.

Diner was short and quite, well quiet. We had the best for diner but I could only say so much without bursting out about Peter Pan. After diner was a bath and bed. My bed is hard and lumpy because my parents told me not to complain and it was a lesson. The funny part is they gave me it when I was three. So I read and read the diary all night.

In the morning my mother came and brought me breakfast. Then I got sung happy birthday from all my friends. Till 12 they stayed and then where gone. And that's when it happened. Every birthday I get to sleep in my mum's room, but not anymore because I'm too old.

I walked into my room only to find mum in there with a bottle.

**Can you come here Wendy, darling.** My dad yelled as she almost dropped it. Then I got it the bottle would go to Neverland as soon as she dropped it. She went outside without it sent. I ran over and opened the bottle and read the message:

_Dear Peter,_

_Due to things I must cancel tonight's meeting. I know we only due it once a year but things do happen hopefully you will forgive me _

_Ever yours Wendy_

She didn't like peter anymore yet she saw him once a year and now I know what she hides. She doesn't want him coming now and then we can't see him for then we'll go and she doesn't like him one bit well now I know her fucking secret. And I'm using it to see him. Quickly I wrote a new message. When she came in the room and sent it thinking the same message was in there was so funny. Now all I had to do was wait for my plan to start.

Diner was amazing and I got everything I wanted, even a new bed. So now all I had to do was stay awake but it was hard and then I fell asleep.

***Thank you for reading***


	3. Faith, Trust and What?

**Chapter Three: Faith, Trust and What**

**Wendy, Wendy wake up Wendy,** I fell asleep. Didn't I? I shut my eyes for two seconds and the next thing you know he's here. The boy my mum hid from me all these years and now the secret is done. Now I get to see the boy.

I opened my eyes just a little bit to see him. He has blond hair with a little bit of brown; you know he wasn't normal because of the mess it was in. His eyes where sparkling green, which told of recklessness and adventures that where only in books that I read. He wore what looked like leaves all around him. On a belt he had a pipe that looked like the inside of a tree just after you cut it. A dagger and a sword with silver that lit up the room so I could see the figures were also in his belt.

**Wendy wake up**

**I am not Wendy she is my mummy**

**But she never had a child the last years that I've seen her**

**She kept it a secret to me too, my name Is Jane darling daughter of Wendy**

**The secret, but why**

**She didn't want me going to Neverland or not being a lady and more I think**

His frown grew into a smile and his face lit up. I knew what he was thinking go to Neverland and stay there. I smiled back to him as to say yes.

**Can you teach me to fly?**

**How else are you going to get to Neverland Jane**

**Thank you Peter your so kind **

**First you have to believe and have faith and yes I have to say this**

**Fine I believe I can fly and I have faith that you will not let me fall**

**Next is trust and to prove that I have to do this**

He graved me and I was up in the air soaring high above my room. Why mummy kept this a secret I will know if I come back from Neverland.

**There do you trust me now? **

**Yes I trust you not to fly me into a building Peter **

**Good now for the last I need one sec**

He turned to the window and whistled into the dead night. The next thing that happened had me flying to the book and turning to the place where the fairy Tinkerbell came in. Then I felt breath close to my neck as he read the page. He must have been done the page when he graved it out of my hands and skimmed it.

**What is the last thing Jane?**

**I don't know**

**Good now close your eyes **

I heard bells as rain fell on me it felt just magical.

**Open your eyes now **

I did and nothing happened until I looked down. We were going up four feet, five feet higher and higher till I was on the ceiling.

**The last thing is pixie dust Jane pixie dust**

**Oh wow amazing**

He laughed his head of and then we went on are way to Neverland.

He slid effortlessly though out the maze of buildings. Laughing the whole way to Big Ben when I realized I felt sick but wasn't sick it was something much more. My hand flew up to the kiss that mummy said I had in the right hand corner of my mouth. Could the feeling be love?


End file.
